A Fire Fox's Tale
by The Big Pen
Summary: COMPLETE! Well, this is an HieiOC. What happens when you find your long lost cousin is not only a fire apparation, she's a fox?
1. Chapter 1

A Fire Fox's Tale  
  
Written by: Takeide  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kurama P.O.V.  
  
I was walking home from school one spring day. The air was filled with the scent of flowers, especially roses. I sighed in happiness. I had escaped my 'rabid' fan club and the weather was great. What could possibly go wrong? Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kineko, my fanclub's leader. She looked like a close relative Kuwabara. I started to jog, then run. She was too fat, and couldn't keep up with my pace. I rounded the corner and slammed on the brakes. The other rabid fan girls had been waiting for me. Ugly and okay-looking girls surrounded me. Just as I thought I was to be jumped for my possessions, I was suddenly grabbed by the arm by a black blur, and carried into a park.  
  
I sat down in relief as Hiei scowled down at me. I would kiss him, but he would probably burn me into a pile of ashes. No, I am not gay. I'm just saying, would you like to be jumped by a club of obese/ugly girls? Anyways. Hiei looked down at me and said, "Save your cat fights for later! Yusuke said Botan wants us in Koenma's office" Yusuke and Kuwabara emerged from the foliage around us. Yusuke said, "Pacifier-Breath has a new case for us. He seems mad today." I asked, "How can you tell?" Then, Botan stumbled in. She seemed to have a red mark looking like a pacifier on her cheek. (A.N. Wait, wouldn't it be covered in saliva? EWWWWW!) I stared as she wiped the red mark on her face. She seemed to be muttering, "Well how would you like me to whack you with my oar, O-High and Mighty Baby of the Dead?"  
  
~~~Later On~~~~  
  
We were in Koenma's office. He had his pacifier and hat, but they seemed lopsided, like the rest of his office. (A.N. For the telepathic conversations, YK is Youko, SK is Shuicchi Kurama, and H is Hiei.)  
  
YK: Baby have a tantrum?  
  
SK: For once you may be right, Youko.}  
  
Hiei: Foolish idiots  
  
I wondered why, but, then I looked at the others. Yusuke was leaning on a broken chair and Kuwabara seemed to be fighting with him about it. Koenma was screeching at them to calm down. Finally, things settled down. Koenma said, "Listen up. We have found a high amount of spiritual power in the Ningenkai, and it must be found, for it could be someone worthy enough to be detectives for the sprit world."  
  
YK: Worthy as we are?  
  
H: Yeah. Most likely.  
  
I stood outside as Botan practically yelled the location of the place we were to go to, a forest. We then split into groups: Hiei and I were one group, while Yusuke and Kuwabara were another. Hiei whispered to me, "We will find it first. Look at them." Again, Yusuke and Kuwabara were fighting. We entered the forest. The forest romp was quite relaxing despite the fact that Hiei was jumping from tree to tree and killing almost anything he could find. After 3 hours, we left, because we couldn't find anything other than the crows and pigeons.  
  
I went home, after Koenma yelled at us for a little longer, and got into bed. My mother was in Russia for a business trip or something that would last 3 months, and I was at home alone. I fell asleep at 10:00 P.M. Around 2:00 A.M., I was awoken by the shrill ringing of the phone. I stumbled over countless objects, and picked up the phone. On the other end, Yusuke mumbled, "Koenma found the person we have been seeking. Meet you at Genkai's temple." Then, a click, and the line went dead.  
  
Hiei P.O.V.  
  
I waited as the baby argued with the two dimwits. After a while, Koenma again gave a now much calmer Botan a map, and we walked to the area that the baby had signified to us. He had said there were many low-life demons here, ruled by one powerful one. I gripped my sword, just itching to take it out and start slashing demons to pieces. Then, we heard a crash, and then, we saw a cloud of smoke in the distance. We ran toward the cloud, and then, out of the smoke, appeared a figure in blue, which was followed by a bunch of small demons. I grinned, and jumped in the air, katana at the ready.  
  
Ugly? Great? Stupid? Awesome? I need to know so REVIEW!!!!! I need at least 5 reviews before I continue. Sorry that he chapter was so small. I don't like to write very long chapters. The next one might take a long time.  
  
-Takeide 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Hiei P.O.V.  
  
I slashed the demons surrounding me. Two, four, six, eight. NO MORE? I almost gaped, but controlled my expression, as the rest of the demons fell to the ground, their blood flooding out of their dead bodies. The figure landed on an exceptionally large corpse. A hood covered her face, and she wore robes exactly like mine, except her's (of course) were dark blue. She looked at me. I tried to probe her mind, but was surprised when I was blocked.  
  
The female removed her hood, to reveal black hair with silver highlights, blue eyes, a smirk, and a blue band covering her forehead (A.N. You'll see why she seems to have an obsession with blue). We stared at her as she wiped her sword on some nearby grass. Then, she looked at me. Her face was expressionless. There was silence as the girl and I had a nice long glare at each other. Kuwabara broke the silence by exclaiming, "Hiei? Is this your sister?" Before I could give the idiot a long glare, the stranger did so for me. Carrot-Top shrank as he said, "I mean, you guys have the same glare, clothing, and you both have a band on your forehead.."  
  
The girl then spoke. "Tell Pacifier-Breath that I will come with you buffoons." She glanced at Kuwabara as she said this. I was shocked. The others had shocked expressions on their faces, so I guess they were too. The girl noticed this, and smirked. Her hand went to her forehead and she tapped it. "I have a Jaganshi too." She removed her band, and revealed a blue Jagan eye. "Its aura seeped into my clothing and eyes, so that's why I seem so blue."  
  
We would meet the girl at the portal to the Sprit World at 8:00 P.M. As we walked, and in my case, jumped from tree to tree, I thought over the incident. I had only killed 5 demons, but there had been exactly 13,387 of them. (My Jagan counted them all.) How had that girl cut them up? Sure, I could have done the same, but it's not possible. She could never be as good as me. Only one female could ever come near my level! No one could beat me at killing! (A.N.: Doesn't he sound like an arrogant bastard?) Who was this girl?  
  
I will not wait until 8 to find out.  
  
Yusuke P.O.V.  
  
Amazing! You turn your back for one second, and when you turn back, he's gone! Kurama, Kuwabara, Botan, and I were searching again for the elusive Hiei. Botan had more up-to-date instructions from the Prince of Pacifiers. Botan then snapped her fingers. "I know! Hiei can use his Jagan to find himself!!!!" Kuwabara agreed. I and Kurama sweatdropped, and Botan realized what she said. She sweatdropped too.  
  
I was at home. We had given up on the search, and I was drinking some soda. Mom was at a bar again. Keiko was here too, and we were arguing. She was trying to make me do my homework, and I was refusing. She finally got up. My chance! I zipped behind her, and flipped up her skirt to reveal- SLAP!  
  
I was lying on the floor when I woke up. I looked at the clock. 4:00. still enough time. I got up and began to wash my bruised and still swollen cheek. I felt dizzy, and I fell back on the floor, fatigue and pain overcoming me.  
  
Hiei P.O.V.  
  
I landed in the clearing, staring around me. There were crude crosses sticking out from a few mounds, and the girl was there, digging pits and dragging pieces of flesh and broken bones to the holes. I walked up to her. She only looked at me once, nodded, and continued. I don't know why, but I started to dig.  
  
Two hours later, at 7:00, we sat down in the clearing where we were supposed to meet. I had found out a little about her, when she talked to me. She was also telepathic. Here name was Yakimuru, and she had no other family. She was also a fire apparition, which didn't really surprise me. She knew Yomi, and to my surprise, Genkai. I had told her a little bit too. I had gone overboard with the family, and had admitted the truth about Yukina. I had stayed silent afterwards, but I could feel she was dying to smirk at me. Dang it.  
  
So? That was a slightly longer chapter this time. I hope you liked it, so REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Went a little overboard there. ^ . ^  
  
I feel hyper. That would be bad, right Minu? 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Kurama P.O.V.  
  
I walked home after we tried to look for Hiei. He would show up sooner or later. I fell on my bed, exhausted. Yusuke's abrupt phone call had woken me up from what had been a very good sleep, and I intended to make up for the missed part of it. I slumped on my bed, and fell asleep.  
  
* Kurama's Dream *  
  
I'm running, my silver hair and fluffy ears moving in the wind, after the retreating back in front of me. The same style of hair, the same ears, on the head of the young female kitsuine whose face I cannot see, race away from me through the bamboo; we laugh and shout happily. She runs out of view as I avoid hitting a big cluster of bamboo shoots. Suddenly, I hear a high scream, and the sounds of arrows and spears hitting a body. I can't stop, and I run into the clearing. I see the kitsuine falling with spears and arrows in her back, and her gushing blood sprays everywhere on me as I catch her. I throw blood-sucking plants at them and not caring where they land. I ignore the agonized screams of the bounty hunters around us, as I turn the body of the kitsuine around to see a beautiful face with golden eyes like mine. She weakly smiles at me, touches my forehead with glowing fingers, and she then goes limp, her golden eyes turning a dull, dark yellow. The last thing I remember before waking up is, "I'm s- sorry...cousin."  
  
* End Dream *  
  
The dream haunted me as I went into the kitchen and peeled an orange. Who was the other silver kitsuine? I ate and watched TV, and then got up and started to walk toward the park where we were to meet.  
  
I got there, and to my surprise, found Hiei and the blue girl there. More surprising was the fact that they were in the same tree, and most surprising was the fact that they were talking. Hiei was almost always silent to strangers. They became silent as I walked toward them. The girl looked down at me, and I felt a strange shiver go done my spine. Her blue eyes looked into mine, and for a second, I saw them turn golden. Then, I blinked, and they were like before.  
  
Later On...  
  
I sat down in a chair as Koenma talked to Yaru in his office. Hiei had already told him that her mind was blocked, but he insisted that Hiei and I stayed in cause he need 'interrogators'. I listened as Koenma asked Yaru about her family and other things that Yaru replied and/or got icy about. As we shuffled along the corridors of Koenma's buildings, I looked at the girl. She seemed quite short, almost like Hiei. In fact, I wouldn't blame Kuwabara for thinking that this girl-Yaru, as she wants to be called, is Hiei's sister if I didn't know that Yukina was.  
  
The following day, I took a walk in the park, thinking about things, mostly the dream. It was a Saturday, peaceful and surprisingly, fan-girl free. Usually a few desperate ones would chase after me on the weekend. Then I thought of the things they might be plotting, and I winced.  
  
Yaru (or YR from now on): Why did you wince?  
  
I spun, looking at the figure in the trees amazed. Then, I realized, "Of course! She has a Jagan, so she's telepathic.  
  
SK: Fan girls...  
  
YK: Actually, I wouldn't mind if one of the more pretty ones and I got into-  
  
SK: ANYWAYS...how are you?  
  
She had gone.  
  
Yaru P.O.V.  
  
A silver fox ... hmmm.  
  
I ran in the trees, and stopped in a small clearing, and walked down a dark path into an area was much more forbidding then the other. There was no path out of the place except behind me. No one could climb the trees into the clearing ahead of me that was my home. Even the animals avoided this area. The words for this gate were secret, and in a language to complex for hand signals or writing. I said the phrase, and the trees in front of me moved aside. I entered, brushing past my barrier allowing only people invited by my trusted friends or me. I sat down in a chair and waited for someone.  
  
Hiei P.O.V.  
  
I walked down a dark path into a very...weird feeling clearing. I remembered the words Yaru had told me...very complex, but for some reason...it sounded easy when I said it right now. The trees in front of me suddenly pulled away from each other, and I found myself gaping at a quite pond and grassy area surrounded by trees. Yaru stood at the base of one particularly large one. She jumped into the higher branches of the tree, telling me to come with her. We jumped up, and I suddenly found myself in a quite tree house well equipped with a kitchen, bedrooms, a room with TV and many of the things that Yusuke called "video games". I followed her onto a flat tree branch.  
  
We sat and talked with tea and more ice cream ( ^_^ ). I don't know why, but I talked about everything to her; my life as an abandoned child; finding the others; stealing; everything. She told me about her history too. She was born in a forest, and her parents had died at the claws of a silver kitsuine. I was surprised; maybe relative of Youko. She said to me, "From then on, no one was my friend. Everyone shunned me." Then, she said under her breath so softly, "I can't blame them. Who would want to be friends with someone who..." I couldn't hear the rest. But, for some reason, I felt sorry for her because of her downcast expression, and I hugged her...wait a second... HUGGED HER? How could I! I must think good thoughts. I did not hug her! ARGH!  
  
She looked at me with a startled expression. I must have looked embarrassed that I had hugged her, because she laughed. Then, she hit her head, walked into the kitchen, and started to cook something that smelled really good. "I forgot about dinner." When she was done cooking, she put the food onto two plates, and gave on to me. I took only a small bite- Botan had once convinced me to eat some of her human food. I had unwisely taken a large bite thinking that all human food was as good as ice cream...unfortunately, Botan wasn't very good at cooking. However, I soon realized that Yaru knew how to cook. I started to shove it into my mouth, only slightly noticing the smirk on Yaru's face as she ate her food. Later on, I found out it was something called 'pasta'. It had much red sauce and cheese on it, and for some reason, I recalled one of the local ningen middle schools students call cheese the meaning of life. If cheese was as good as that pasta, then maybe it is the meaning of life.  
  
I woke up abruptly the next day on a futon in Yaru's 'video game' room, at about 1:00 A.M. Yaru poked me again, and as I grumbled, she said, "Are you ready?" I growled at her in a sleepy way, and my head hit the pillow that I was using, and I sleep for about 5 more sec. Then, Yaru literally pulled me off the futon, and threw me into the bathroom where she splashed VERY COLD water on my face. The bitterness of the water woke me up completely. I glared at Yaru, who smiled at me, and then dragged me into the kitchen, where there was bacon and eggs waiting for us. Afterwards, Yaru threw me outside, and she landed next to me, sword drawn.  
  
We trained for a long time. I found that I had gotten lazy over the time where I had had no one my level to practice with (AN: Nah, he just doesn't want to admit that Yaru might be better than him.). After training, Yaru showed me the video games that she had. We played on her 'Gamecube' for a while, and then, we had more pasta. After even more training and more delicious, new foods that were extremely good, we went to sleep. The next two weeks went on like this, in which Yaru and I got even more acquainted I learned about the forest around her, and everything in it.  
  
One day, I went out to find the others. Yaru stayed at her place, and for strangely, as I ran through the forest, away from Yaru's place, I had a feeling of loneliness. I shook it off, and I landed on Yusuke's roof. When he came out, he googled at me, and then screamed, "WHERE WERE YOU, @##hole? WE SPENT THE LAST TWO WEEKS LOOKING FOR YOU!!!!!! AND WHERE IS THAT GIRL? WE NEED HER TO ASK HER SOMETHING!!!!!" As he stopped to catch his breath, Kurama and Kuwabaka came out of the house. The ugly one shouted at me for a while, which I ignored completely. Kurama looked at me strangely, amd he smirked in glee. I glared at him.  
  
H: WHAT!  
  
SK: I smell someone on you...  
  
I sniffed at myself in horror. My acute sense of smell caught the evident odor of Yaru. Then, I forgot the fox as I caught a different scent buried in Yaru's smell of spring air...roses? I sniffed at it...not Kurama's, but whose?  
  
You know, I think this chapter was considered long? REVIEW! Sorry, but it is. REVIEW! I can't update as much. REVIEW! Minu and I seem to have parents who have problems with our Internet access and keep us away from the net. REVIEW! Oh well. REVIEW! The meaning of life, as my friends say, is "cheese, pastrami, and lettuce." T.T. REVIEW!  
  
Oh, and by the way, I kept on forgetting to put the disclaimer on the other chapters, so I put it in the description of the story. Oh, and here:  
  
I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO! BIG SURPRISE THERE!!!! BUT, I OWN YARU, SO KEEP OFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Offers of Danger  
  
Hiei P.O.V.  
  
Koenma is screaming at me in his office. I can't hear him, as I have just found out I have a telepathic connection with Yaru in my head. I ask her to come. When she asked me why, I let her hear the commotion around me, or at me. She mentally winces, and cuts the link. I come back to the real world, noticing that Koenma is no longer screaming at me, but at a passing ogre carrying papers for his Royal Pacifier to stamp. I sigh, and say in a sharp tone, "She's coming, so shut it, baby." I let sarcasm drip on my last word, and Koenma turns red. Whether from embarrassment or anger, I never found out, because Yaru burst in the room. Everyone gaped at her, except me, who knew that Yaru had a portal to the Sprit World in her house.  
  
After a pause, the baby asks Yaru to sit down. She stays standing and glares at Koenma, who slightly shrinks back. After another silent period during which all of us had the pleasure of seeing the baby nearly wet his pants, Koenma hesitantly said, "We would-If you could-um..." Yaru growls at him, "No, I will not be a Sprit Detective, because I don't want to, and because I have better things to do then go around killing troublemaking demons...unless I feel that I need to kill someone." Here, she looks at Kuwabaka, Yusuke, and Koenma, and they all squirm to my delight.  
  
H: Let me have a turn! (A.N. That sounded really childish...exactly the way I want it!!!!)  
  
Y/SK: NO!  
  
H: * grumble grumble *  
  
As Yaru leaves the baby's office, Kurama and I follow after her.  
  
SK: Hiei?  
  
H: Hn?  
  
SK: Did you notice anything...strange around your eyes when you were in Koenma's office? Because they changed around the time where Koenma was going banshee on you...  
  
Hiei: ...how?  
  
SK: They turned...blue.  
  
I was shocked. Yaru's eyes were blue, and I had been talking to Yaru...  
  
Kurama P.O.V  
  
I watched in slight puzzlement as Hiei took off. Then, I went home. I took the long way home this time, and I actually avoided ¾ of my fan club. The other quarter chased me to my house, and banged on my front door for a while. However, after I called the police, they left. I sat down on the couch, my legs and heart very tired from running. I fell asleep on the couch.  
  
* Kurama's Dream *  
  
I see the silver kitsuine again. But this time, she's a baby, and I'm a tiny Youko playing with her. Then, I fall backward into a room. There is a movie showing me and the other kitsuine growing up; playing together, and I look happy and joyful. Then, things start to speed up, and I find myself looking at the scene where she's dieing, but I not there. She falls through the screen, onto the ground in front of me. Her blood rises from her dead body and falls over me, submerging me in a wave of acidly blood threatens to drown- and dissolve- me. Just before I give up, I hear the voice again... "Watch for me, my cousin!"  
  
* End Dream *  
  
I was on the ground, gasping for the air that had been kept from me by a dream. I staggered to my bathroom mirror. As I checked my face for the burning acid that had nearly killed me, I remembered it was a dream. Yet, as I staggered out of the bathroom, I felt a dull ache on my ankle. I sat on the couch and rolled up my pant leg, to revel a red name engraved in my skin in neat handwriting; Hiroma  
  
Hiei P.O.V.  
  
The trees sway slightly in the breeze as I watch over the forest from the top of the tallest tree I could find, despite the smell (I swear Kurama will blackmail me one day with that piece of information), near Yaru's home. She wasn't at home-her home, I should say, and so I was waiting for her.  
  
I suppressed my chi, so I could surprise Yaru when she came, and waited for a while. I began to doze off, when I felt an aura coming this way...Yusuke? I jumped down, and went to the path that that accursed fox and I had walked on about a month ago. He ran toward me, and I tripped him as he went by. He fell, and got back in his feet in a hurry. He almost tried to punch me, but I glared at him. He recognized me, and asked, "Hiei? Is that you? Kurama was right in saying that you would be here!!" I snorted and thought, "I am going to KILL YOU, KURAMA!" I asked him what he was doing, and he said that Koenma had sent him here to get me and to go to Yaru's home. I said in a bored tone, "Yaru's not here." Yusuke nodded and said, "We know! Someone kidnapped her-"  
  
"WHAT!!!!" (A.N. Uh-oh, Hiei's angry)  
  
I sped down the hallway in Koenma's building, my feet barely touching the ground. I slammed into Koenma's doors so fast, that they splintered into tiny bits of wood. I glared at the shocked group gathered in there; Kurama, Koenma, Botan, and Kuwabara (A.N. He must be really mad, because he's not calling Kuwabara Kuwabaka or something!). I shouted, "WHERE IS SHE!!!!!!!!!!!" Koenma wrapped himself into a tiny ball and didn't reply, and all the others backed away. I walked toward the baby, and grabbed him by the back of his shirt.  
  
After some more shaking and shocked gasps from Botan, Koenma uncurled, and screamed, "Please don't kill me!" I shook him, and whispered in a menacing tone, "I will if you don't tell me where she is. So TELL ME!" Koenma winced and pointed with a shaking finger at a map on his desk. I dropped him on the carpet, where he stayed, curled and whimpering. I went to his desk and looked at a blue dot blinking on the map. It was labeled "Yaru." I turned around, and ran out of the room.  
  
Kurama P.O.V.  
  
We all sighed in relief as Hiei disappeared. He had been quite scary. We tried to help Koenma to get up, but he seemed traumatized. Kuwabara, who was quite clueless about what had happened, said, "What was that about? Why was Hiei worried about the girl so much?" I looked at Yusuke. He was writing on a notebook, and as we filed out of Koenma's (Almighty, and recently, Scarred-For-Life Prince of the Dead) office, I looked over his shoulder to see what he was writing. I sweatdropped as I saw the words "WAYS TO BLACKMAIL HIEI" scribbled in red. As I looked at the red writing, I suddenly could not look away, and the red writing changed:  
  
Don't forget Youko! - Hiroma  
  
Then, Yusuke whisked away with his notebook, and I found myself looking at the retreating backs of the others.  
  
*&^%#@~~@#$%^&*()__(*&@#@#@^%^&&*(**())_()*(^&%#@@$%^&&&**(@$^$#&#$%$#^  
  
No, that's not cursing. It's just a line that I, the authoress Takeide, put there to separate my notes from the story. Tat chapter was long for me. And I rushed....I am not that good at writing, am I...By the way, Kurama is not going insane. ^_^  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Painful Illusions of Reality  
  
Hiei P.O.V.  
  
I walked through the gate of a tall castle disguised as a mountain. I reach the entrance of a corridor, and the door has a sign saying, "BEWARE, THOSE OF NON-DEMON BLOOD!!!!" I shrug. Even if I weren't a demon, I would go through. I walked down the corridor, and suddenly, the doors slammed behind and in front of me. I spun around in surprise as holes opened up on the walls, and a red liquid spurted out; dragon blood. It smelled strange, and I swam through the coppery, thick liquid.  
  
If you had even a little human blood, you would instantly dissolve in dragon blood. To me, however, it did nothing. As I reached the doors in front of me, the blood started to drain away. I walked to the door, thinking of the stories I had heard, about how demons who were in a war, invited their enemies to their homes. The ones stupid enough were 'ambushed' by humans. They got the human blood on, and hopefully, in themselves. Then, when they came to the person's home, they would be flooded in dragon blood, and they would dissolve. I had always liked the idea of dumping Carrot-Top into a vat of dragon blood, but refrained because of Koenma and Kurama.  
  
I opened the doors, and walked into a room...with noting but marble slabs on the walls, ceiling, and floor. I looked around at the walls, expecting more smelly liquids to try to drown me. Suddenly, the marble slabs flipped out, and water splashed out onto me. Ok... maybe not smelly. Then, mechanical hands reached out of the walls, and the ones I didn't melt started to scrub me with SOAP, clothing and all. I struggled, sputtering in anger. The hands retreated, and I was again drenched in water. Then, the room became like before, except the floor was now slightly wet, as the soapy water went through cracks in the slabs. I stood in the middle of the room, feeling quite disgruntled and very wet. I smelled like roses...urggh, reminds me of the smelly fox, and for some reason, of Yaru. I thought no more of them, and my eyes turned red.  
  
A few minutes later, I left the demolished room, my anger at the room replaced by anger at Yaru's abductor. Who was the huge idiot whose head I now wanted on a spit? I walked down another corridor, into a huge room richly decorated. At the end was a throne, and on the throne was a man with stringy black hair. I glared at him, but he simply gave me a toothy (and yellow) grin, and said in a chirpy voice, 'Why, hello! You must be Hiei! Yaru-dear has told me so much about you!" I grimaced. Yaru-dear? The man said, "Oh, of course! My name is Nakasu (A.N. mix between Naraku and Karasu...he gets his love- taste from Naraku, so he ain't gay. I just realized...Naraku and Karasu both have a consonant, then an a-r-a, then another consonant, and finally a U!). How do you do?"  
  
I growled at him, "Where is Yaru?" Nakasu tutted, and said, "Patience, Hiei. Very well. Here she is!" He snapped his fingers, and Yaru appeared from a hidden door. I looked at her, and nearly gasped. She was wearing a light gold-and-red kimono with sakura flowers on it, which fit her perfectly and looked astounding. I looked at the fire apparition that I had spent so much time with before, and I knew the truth, no matter what I wanted to think. I loved Yaru.  
  
I walked across the room and hugged her. She pushed me away, and I looked at her in surprise. She had her head down to me, and I could not see her face. She walked to Nakasu, and to my surprise, sat on the throne next to him and leaned on him. I gaped at her, and Nakasu said, "What's wrong, Hiei? Isn't Yaru only a friend? Yaru did tell me that she loved you...however, you never returned the favor to her, and she came to me instead. You see, Yaru loves me now, Hiei."  
  
He smiled with triumph on his face, as I glared at him, and my anger increased. I bellowed, "Damn it! I love Yaru, and nothing will change that! Yaru, get away from him!" I drew my sword, and started to run towards Nakasu. Just as I was about to kill him, Yaru flung herself over Nakasu, and I flung my sword in a different direction as to not hit her. I panted and looked at Yaru. What was wrong with her? Then I realized what that thing was, as I looked into her face.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Can anyone guess was that is? The thing was already said in the story, so she wasn't hypnotized. Come on guys, use ya brain (don't be lazy, kireishi, think!  
  
Hehe...^_^ That was a short chapter, so I'll make it longer.  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
Okay, all done. Wait...  
  
I DON'T OWN HIEI OR KARASU OR NARAKU, SO KEEP OFF YARU!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

So, did anything kill you reviewers over time? No? Okay, chappy 6!!!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Hiei P.O.V.  
  
I glared at Nakasu as I readied my sword to kill the bastard. He tutted at me, and said, "Oh my! You just don't seem to see that Yaru loves me!" I growled, and rammed my sword straight into Nakasu and Yaru. He looked at me in surprise. "But...how?" I glared at him, and said, "Fool. Her aura is blue, and it sinks into her clothing. That kimono is definitely not blue!"  
  
Nakasu looked at me and smiled...smiled?!? I glared at him, and then stepped backwards as he shimmered, and vanished. I then heard his voice echo around the room. "Of course I knew that Hiei; I was waiting for you to stab her." Suddenly, the fake Yaru turned into steam that engulfed me in a green cloud. I found my senses diminishing, and my Jagan eye fading. When the steam faded away, it left me, Hiei, as a human.  
  
Suddenly, out of hidden doors, many guards flew out. In my demon body, I could have killed them all, but as I was human, I only killed a few, before the millions of guards tied me in chains and ropes. I struggled, kicked, and bit the people around me. Then, something hard came smashing down on the back of my head, and I fell into blackness.  
  
Kurama P.O.V.  
  
We gathered in a room, and sat down at a table. Botan looked at us all and said, "Listen up. Hiei is heading toward a danger that only he can face, the lair of a demon Nakasu." Yusuke banged the table, got up, and said, "Let's go!" Botan glared at him, and said, "No! Nakasu seems to love potions, liquids, and things like that. For example, he loves to use dragon blood!"  
  
I pulled Yusuke down, and he said, "So? What's so bad about dragon blood?" I said quietly, "It will dissolve anything with human blood in or on it. Even I would dissolve!" Yusuke looked at me with horror. "So all we can do is sit here and wait for news that Hiei or whatever-her-name-is is dead?" Botan and I nodded, and Yusuke started to pace around the room. We got dizzy looking at him, and Botan finally whacked him with her oar after an hour or two.  
  
I fell asleep waiting for Hiei.  
  
Hiei P.O.V. I woke up in a glass room. Nakasu stood above me, and smirked. I growled, and tried to stand up. I fell back to the floor because of the numerous chains. I was still human. Damn it! I looked through the glass into a room, and my jaw clacked, as I gaped at the scene. Yaru was had chains around her ankles, hands, and neck, and she was also human. I stared at the numerous bruises and cuts around her body. She had blood and dirt all over her. My eyes began to water painfully, and I thought in anger, "Damn! Yaru didn't deserve this!"  
  
Nakasu watched me with amusement, as I lunged and fell back about 35 times. He then pressed something on a remote in his hand, and sharp waves of pain went through my body. Nakasu laughed evilly as I doubled over in agony He smirked and said, "Well, Hiei! Would you like to see what I have planned for her? He pointed to Yaru, and my blood boiled.  
  
I growled at him, "What do you have against her?" He answered, "Not her. You! You killed my love!" I looked in surprise at Nakasu. "Who was your love!" He replied with an angry, "A crow demon in her crow form!" I racked my brain for an incident where I had killed a crow demon, as a crow. Nakasu helped me by saying, "My mate was simply sitting on a tree branch, and you killed her!" I sweatdropped as I realized that during my obsessions, I had killed this crow demon.  
  
Nakasu said angrily to me, "Anyways, now let the show begin. ~!@#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+  
  
Ok. That was a short chappy. REVIEW! (ha, only once!)  
  
Hehe. Right.....  
  
Bleah. I is bored...very very bored. Bleah.  
  
( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( (  
  
MWAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH! I is evil and hyper!  
  
I want to rite a preview for the next chapter:  
  
Next chappy:  
  
What lies in store for Yaru next? Could it be? That Nakasu sets Hiei FREE?!?  
  
Next Chapter on...uh...nvm 


	7. Chappy 7

Hi! Many thanks for the reviews! Oh, and yes, Hiei's human hair still defies gravity!  
  
Hehe. ^_^  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Hiei P.O.V.  
  
Nakasu pushed a button on his remote, and the chains on Yaru came off. Then, the door to Yaru's room opened, and...I went in? I watched through the glass as a split image of myself walked into the room. Yaru stirred, and looked up into his...er, mine...er, the other Hiei's face. She looked shocked, and she asked in a pitiful voice, "Hiei? Is that you?" Black Hiei (wait, I'm black too!) answered with a nod. Yaru smiled, and flung herself on the other Hiei. Then, as I looked on with anger and a little jealousy, the other Hiei threw her to the ground.  
  
Yaru P.O.V.  
  
I crumpled on the floor in shock. What? Why did he throw me to the ground, and how did he find me in the first place? He glared at me, and started to speak with so much venom, that I started to fell pain rip my heart "You are a wench, who reeks of dirt and blood, much like your soul does. You are a pest! Why do you crawl on me? I might have loved you before, but you did never love me, until maybe now!" I realized in shock, that I had never told Hiei what I felt for him.  
  
Single tears went down my face as Hiei continued, insulting me to the point where my heart started to hate him too. I tried to stand up, but aches ran through my legs, and I stumbled. Hiei laughed evilly at me, saying, "Look at you, woman! You are nothing to me. I will not kill you, for staying here is better punishment then I could ever give a wench like you. Then, he walked out with a smirk on his face.  
  
I sat on the floor, hating Hiei, and cursing him for the rest of his life. Yet, I couldn't keep the cursing up for much, for I knew that my true feelings for Hiei were still there. I started to cry, not noticing that my demon powers were returning, until I heard a door open in the next room. I sat up, and tried to probe through the building. My Jagan eye hadn't come back, and so I was totally unprepared when Hiei, a human like I had been before, came rushing into the room, picked me up, and started to hug me to the point of crushing me.  
  
Hiei P.O.V.  
  
I had stood in the glass room for a little while, for I was stunned that Nakasu would even free me. Then, my common sense kicked in, and I ran out he room. The door wasn't even locked! I then ran into the next room, where I started to hug Yaru. She pushed away from me, and I looked into angry blue eyes rapidly becoming red. She started to throw punches and kicks at me, and I barely dodged her attacks.  
  
I leaned on the wall, panting with the effort to dodge demon-fast attacks from Yaru. She glared at me, and yelled, "You bastard1 you think you can just run back in and hug me after you insulted me and hurt me? Asshole, DIE!" she started the barrage of kicks and punches, and I realized what Nakasu had done. He had purposely set us against each other with a few tricks, and it led to me dodging attacks from the mad fire demon in front of me. Then, I stumbled, and Yaru started to attack.  
  
I was against the wall, Yaru holding me by the neck, fist back. I looked down at her through swollen eyes, and a tear gem fell to the floor. I then closed my eyes and waited for the next round of punches and kicks that would probably kill me.  
  
But, then to my surprise, I felt myself sliding toward the floor, the pressure around my neck gone. I opened my eyes, and saw Yaru kneeling on the floor, looking at me. As I realized that I was covered in blood and dirt, she then covered her face with shaking hands and started to cry. I weakly raised a hand and patted her head, and she looked at me through watery, blue eyes. I sat up, and Yaru wrapped her arms around my neck (and in the process, nearly breaking it), and started to cry into my shoulder.  
  
We sat there for a while, with Yaru damping my shirt- after I shifted around, my neck started to feel better – as I absently patted her head. Then, we heard sounds, and Yaru got up. I weakly used the ground as support to heave my body off the ground. Then, we walked, or in my case, limped, out into the hallway, and we half ran, half limped out the hallway into a room. Unfortunately, millions of guards blocked our path, and as we turned around to run, even more guards ran toward us from the hallway.  
  
"Oh, shit!"  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
So, how ya doing? Good? Bad? Hmmm.... I think there will be about two or three chappies more. Probably one will be short. FF makes my chappies so short...-_-  
  
Oh, hey...next chapter of my other story will be out soon. It's called "The Insanity of Anime Fans"...or something like that. It starts with Insanity! -_- ;  
  
I is sad... (not in the tearful way!) 


	8. Chappy 8

Chapter 8  
  
Yaru P.O.V.  
  
Okay. Hiei and I are stuck in the middle of some very vicious looking humans and demons. Hiei's a half-dead human, and I'm a really tired demon. So, no big deal, right?  
  
I drew my sword, grabbed Hiei, and jumped over the heads of the turmoil. We landed running in a hallway. There was a window at the end, and nothing else. Bad hallway. We ran to the window and looked out. About a 100-foot drop...I looked in front and behind me. Ok, jump out the window with Hiei and have a 2% chance of surviving, or keep swinging until I get slaughtered.  
  
I threw Hiei out the window, into what I hoped where some trees. Then, the attackers drew near. Not enough time...I started to swing my sword.  
  
As I dived into the crowd, I heard Hiei scream.  
  
"YARU!!!!!"  
  
Hiei P.O.V.  
  
I fell from the window, screaming her name. She was going to die, and I couldn't do anything. I screamed and then, I fell into the trees. The ground started to draw closer, as I snapped branches and twigs. Then, my head hit a branch, and I went limp.  
  
I woke up on the ground. I was still human. Who am I? Where am I?  
  
Being knocked out continuously causes amnesia.  
  
Then, I remembered. My name is Hiei. I'm in a forest outside a castle owned by a shit-head named Nakasu. YARU! I scrambled to my feet, and ran through the trees, only slightly noticing the cuts and bruises the branches and twigs were causing.  
  
I burst out of the tree's coverage, and saw the ruins of what was a huge building. I gaped at the broken rock, and dust swept across the lifeless area. Without thinking, I started to try and lift rocks that my human body couldn't stand. Then, I heard a voice. "Haha! Look whose here!" I spun around and glared at Nakasu. He smirked and said, "It's no use. She's dead." I shook my head. "No! I won't believe it." She can't be dead!  
  
Nakasu flicked a greasy piece of hair from his ugly face. "Fine! Kill yourself looking for her. That's exactly what I want!" He turned and walked away Then, I snapped. Without realizing it, my demon powers came back, and I drew my sword, and hit his shoulder. When he turned around, I lunged in and thrust my sword through his stomach.  
  
As I stood, glaring at the Nakasu, he looked at me in shock. "But, your demon powers! They weren't supposed to come back for a long time." He leaned back, and before he died, I searched his brain. He wasn't lying in saying that he thought Yaru was dead. But, I knew that she was. I turned around, and started to lift giant rocks.  
  
I searched through the whole thing. She wasn't there. But, she might have been one of the bloody corpses I found...no! She wasn't dead. Then, my eyes caught a hint of blue. I reached toward it, and dragged a glowing Yaru from under the rocks. I felt her wrist.  
  
Nothing. Yaru...was dead.  
  
I bent down; silently wishing that she would wake up, start breathing...anything normal for a living person. Nakasu was lying, and Yaru would wake up and we would leave. We would get out off this place, and live together until our death. After what seemed like eternity, I got up. I realized that I was covered in sweat, dirt, wigs, and leaves. There were tear gems scattered across the floor. I picked them up, and bundled them up in a large leaf. Then, I left, Yaru in my hands.  
  
I buried her under a tree in her clearing, along with the tear gems. I prayed for her, and got up. Then, I left, not expecting to see this place again.  
  
Kurama P.O.V  
  
We waited for any news. Then, Koenma walked in, still trembling, but with a grim look on his face. We got up, and Koenma threw a map n the table. It was the same one on his desk, except that the blue dot was gone. Koenma looked at us with grave eyes, and said, "So, here's what happened. This map tracks spiritual energy. That means either Yaru has no more spiritual energy, or she's dead. Now, let's hope-"  
  
He didn't get to finish. Hiei walked into the room, covered in twigs, leaves, dirt, and other unidentified substances. We stared in shock as Hiei walked to the table and sat down. His eyes were hollow and looked red; it looked like Hiei had gone to Limbo and back. Yusuke broke the silence with a," So, what happened?"  
  
Hiei looked at us with sad eyes, and then turned back to the table. He didn't say anything. Kuwabara then said, "So did that girl die?" Hiei whispered in a surprisingly subdued tone, "Yes." Then, Kuwabara asked, "Was she your sister?" I expected Hiei to glare at Kuwabara and remain silent, but he said, to all of our surprise, "Yukina's my sister." That last line shocked us so much that Botan and Kuwabara fainted, Yusuke started screaming into the hallway that we needed medical attention for a mental patient, and Koenma shook Hiei by his shoulder and whispered, "Hiei! What's gotten into you?" Hiei stood up, and walked menacingly to Yusuke, who shut up at Hiei's face. Hiei looked extremely pissed off, and his eyes started to take on a red shine.  
  
Hiei started to shout. "IDIOTS! I'M NOT MENTAL! I'M PISSED THAT YOU'RE TREATING ME LIKE I AM! SO SHE'S DEAD! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! SO, SHUT UP URAMESHI" Then, he ran out into the hallway. We closed the door and listened to the chaos. When it stopped, we peeked out. The whole hallway was reduced to dust.  
  
"If you ask me, Hiei was scarier now than when he tried to kill me."  
  
(That was Koenma.)  
  
***************************************************************  
  
That was a short chappy. But, I wanted something on the Internet, so there!  
  
Yusuke thought Hiei was mental! Where did that come from? I like it! ^^ 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Kurama P.O.V.  
  
For about a week, Hiei showed no signs that he existed. Then, the noises in the woods began. Every morning, all of the people walking to school started hearing strange noises from the woods near the city. It always seemed bad for some reason. Perhaps it was the enormous booms, crashes, and screeches emitting from the forest. Or, it could be that for a while, the city was covered by squirrels and other forest animals with fear in their eyes, and shadowed by birds hauling butt. Or, was it that when the police went to investigate, only one returned (He was put in the hospital's sector for mental patients)?  
  
While the rumors circulated, and the noises went on for many weeks, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and I listened, and told Koenma, who refused to look at the human world in fear that Hiei would find out, and kill him. When he heard, he exclaimed, "What the hell was Hiei doing?" Botan actually tried to locate Hiei on Koenma-sama's screen, but, for some reason, it always fazed out in a particular section of the forest. We had gone to investigate, but were stopped by a stampede of very scared wildlife. We got away before they could permanently injure us.  
  
I sat looking over the city on the roof of a building. I turned toward the woods. No sounds right now... perhaps Hiei had fallen asleep. Then, a sudden crash cut through the idea, and I winced as the crash was followed by the shrieks of birds and wild animals as they stampeded the city.  
  
Hiei P.O.V.  
  
How could I have let here go? Why did I not try to help her? Damn it! I kneeled on the ground, panting for my breath, as the cut trees near me fell across the clearing. They then disappeared, and reappeared in their former, upright positions. It seems the trees around here were immortal, and also, fireproof. They would also restrain me if I got too temperamental (don't ask!). I stood up, and then fainted on the ground, fatigue running through my aching body.  
  
I woke up the next morning. It was sunny, yet no birds were chirping, and no animals were making disgusting, primitive noises. I got up and stretched, wincing at new bruises and cuts. Did I really cut that many trees last night? And, what was I thinking? I looked around the clearing. Holes in the ground, trees looking like they had been cut a million times, tree sap gooing out of trees and sinking into the ground...  
  
I walked over the to lake, which was half filled with leaves and stuff. Not caring about sanity, I dunked my head into the water. It was very cold, and I woke up. Then, after I walked straight into the lake to 'clean off', I walked toward the only uncut tree; Yaru's tree. I sat down at her grave, and thought about her. It was about 2 months since she had died. I thought about her attitude, her smirks, the way she laughed when I fell into the lake. I then started to get angry that I hadn't saved her, and just before I went crazy, I thought, "Oh. That's why I destroyed the area." Then, the insanity began again.  
  
I stopped a little later, to catch my breath. I listened to the cacophony outside, and looked at the grave. My eyes started to get watery, and a few seconds later, lots of tear gems fell to the dirt, and rolled around, until they got stuck in sap. I then, got even more insane, and my head seemed to pound. A voice kept saying it's your fault... it's your fault...it's your fault...it's your fault... it's your fault...  
  
I started to swing my sword, not caring what I hit, not feeling the pain of falling trees, branches, and everything else. I just was about to kill another tree when my swipe was blocked by another sword, and I glared at the person holding it. My eyes then met blue eyes...  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Man, if you can't guess who that is, then you are definitely sad...  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! (Three times!) Just to make my chapter longer...:P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^:P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^:P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^:P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^:P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^:P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^:P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^:P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^:P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^:P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^:P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P ^_^ :P  
  
So, any ways, in the next short chapter:  
  
If you're truly so stupid, then you'll find out who it is with blue eyes. It you actually have a brain, then you'll find the next chapter way too short...  
  
You can get the next chapter before anyone else! First to guess which couples these are get chapter 10 before everyone else...of course, you'll have to review it when it does come out for everyone... If you've got a guess to either, then tell me! No next chapter until someone gets it one of the couples right!!!  
  
^_^ & ^_^(SLAP!)  
  
or maybe  
  
_0_ & ^@^ Hint: Dumb H and A-hole K 


	10. Authors Notes

bAUTHOR'S NOTES!!!!!!!!!!! /b  
  
So, congrats to miyako14, for winning the couple contest thing!! The rest of you will have to wait for the real chappy 10  
  
mwahhahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
miyako14, please give me your e-mail address by email (abakaworld@yahoo.com) and I'll email that chapter too you as soon as I finish it! I'm trying to make it extra long!!!!  
  
However, if any of you can get the second face, then I'll email the chapter to you! Let's see...the second couple was:  
  
_o_ & ^@^ (Hint: Dumb H*** and Asshole K****) you'll have to know other animes then Yu Yu Hakusho for this one...  
  
The answers to the first face was:  
  
1. Keiko, Yusuke  
  
Anyways, I will most likely post the 10th chapter for the unlucky non- winners in...probably...May-June. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
By the way, my AIM sn is bluejaganshi, so IM me, unless you want to yell at me. (So far, only Jenny does that though... )  
  
You know, this world is divided up into two groups: stupid people and insane people.  
  
-_-;;; I'm sorry, but other than cheese, that's what I think about life...  
  
I would make the notes longer if I wanted to but...  
  
NO!!!!!  
  
^_^  
  
Actually, I might get a new aim SN...  
  
But I won't...  
  
I am way to bored for my own good... 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Disclaimer: For the many times I forgot to put a stupid line called the disclaimer into my story, here it is: I DON"T OWN YYH!  
  
Also, for those of you people who didn't see (no offense to you peoples), the girl's name is YARU! Not YURA or YUNA! YARU (or, her full name YAKIMURU)!!!!!  
  
Yaru P.O.V.  
  
Hiei stepped back as he recognized me with a shocked expression. He dropped the sword with a thud, and backed up. I put my sword away, and smiled at him. He asked in a hopeful, then unbelieving tone, "Yaru? No, it can't be you! You died!" I started to smirk at him, and his eyes narrowed and then widened. "No! You're not real! You're just a illusion that my mind is making me see!" He put his hands on his head and started to shake it. I laughed, ducked under the arms, and kissed him.  
  
He stopped shaking his head as I continued to kiss him. We broke apart, panting, afterwards, his arms hanging limply at his sides. I smirked at his face, which was slowly turning a shade of red. I asked him, "Was that real enough? I think so...you're turning red as Kurama's hair." He looked at me with red eyes full of questions. "But...I saw your dead body! A-and, the blue glowing! And the blood!" I was confused for a second. Then, I started to laugh.  
  
Hiei P.O.V.  
  
Yaru was crying with laughter, as I looked at her dumbfounded. Now I was sure my mind was creating illusions...  
  
She asked, "Where's my 'grave'?" I pointed at the marked area, and she walked over. She dug into the ground, and I got slightly mad. "What do you think you're doing? I already told you, it's a dead body!" And, why am I speaking to an illusion? I ran over and sifted the dirt off the body, to find...two leaves, the tear gems in one of them. I gaped at the grave. No dead body...  
  
Yaru looked at me with a smile, and said, "You shouldn't have buried the fake illusion, you know..." Illusion? So, was Yaru saying the exact opposite of what I was thinking? Wait a minute...a leaf? Aren't kitsune's supposed to be able to make illusions out of leaves? I looked at the top of Yaru's skull. No fluffy ears...I didn't dare look for a tail...  
  
She stared at me. "What are you looking at?" I replied with, "Nothing..." She put her hands on her hips and scowled. She actually looked kind of cute like that. Yaru ran across the clearing, and taunted, "I bet you got slower when I was away!"  
  
I growled, and ran with my arms extended. She avoided my grabbing arms, and smirked. "Yep, you got slower..." She turned around, and I tackled her. We landed in the dirt, and I whispered into her ear, "Didn't anyone tell you never turn your back to danger?" She muttered, "The only danger I now need to watch out for is your heavy body suffocating me!" I got off her, and as she tottered weakly onto her feet, I grabbed her into a hug, and jumped to an overhead tree branch.  
  
I woke up on the same branch, with Yaru using my chest as a pillow. I blushed and carefully moved Yaru so that she was sleeping on the tree. I took my cape off, and gently tucked it around her, and I jumped to the tree house. I didn't think she was a fake now, although I did need to know about that leaf...I went to try and cook breakfast. I didn't complicate it by taking out all the pans and starting up the stove (A.N. I don't think he even know how it's used). Therefore, I spread some plates around a certain area, broke some eggs, fried them with my mortal flames, and...set the house on fire.  
  
Yaru P.O.V  
  
After waking up to the sound of Hiei running all over the place trying to put out random flames, I cooked some eggs and bacon over the stove. I knew I should have made the fireproof spell on the house stronger! I glared at Hiei, who pouted at me. As I gave him the food, and he started to inhale it, I thought that he looked so childish and cute at the same time. Imagine, the almighty Hiei, pouting over some food.  
  
We cleaned up the mess, and started to walk through the forest. The animals were back, and some of them were quite noisy. I winced at the thought of these animals stampeding the city. After a while, Hiei asked, "But what took you so long?" I looked at him, and said, "I was looking for you in that forest. My Jagan eye wasn't working for some reason, so I had to go through the whole place. Then, it took me time to get back here, and then, I stayed around the place, listening...you scared all of the ningens, and animals in the city."  
  
He looked at me through laughing eyes, and I growled at him with a, "You didn't have to go that far!" Then, we started to argue about the value of humans; I won because I said, "THEY INVENTED ICE CREAM!" After a while, we calmed down. Then, he asked, "But, why did you stop pummeling me back at...its castle?" I looked at him, startled. Then I said, "I don't know...I just heard something inside me that told me you were real-and that other Hiei was an illusion. Or, it was the tear gem..."  
  
We went back after a while, and he actually cooked an edible lunch. Of course, it was 3-minute ramen, which isn't that hard to cook. Then, as I ate the food, I started to feel very sleepy. When I woke up, I was on the couch, my head in Hiei's lap. I scowled at him, "Did you drug that food?" He nodded, and I growled, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!?!" He smiled at me, and ran off. I followed him, and I gasped as he led me into a small space.  
  
It was full of flowers- roses - in every imaginable color. In the center was a huge olive tree, with a dove carved onto white metal hanging on a branch. (A.N. Supposedly, olive branches and doves are the symbol for peace...). I stood looking around. So many, pretty flowers...I looked at Hiei. He was smirking at me. "Did you do this?"  
  
He answered me with a nod, and I ran and hugged him. "How did you know roses were my favorite-"I gasped for air as Hiei held me by my neck on a tree. "Who are you, kitsune? Why are you in Yaru's body" I choked at him, "How the hell am I supposed to answer that when I can't even breathe?" He let go, and I slid to the dirt. I got up, and glared at him. He glared back at me, and then, I started to laugh.  
  
Hiei P.O.V.  
  
I glared nice and long at her. She laughed and laughed and laughed, and then suddenly cut off. She got up, and looked at me. Her eyes were filled with anger, and I backed away. She growled, "I can't tell you. I couldn't even if I wanted to! But, some day, I will!" She looked at me again, and all signs of anger had changed into determination. I looked at her questionably. "So, you're saying you can't tell me for a reason?" She nodded, and whispered, "It's a spell."  
  
We went home, my arm around her shoulders. (Now her home is mine too!) For dinner, we ate outside on a tree branch. We ate ice cream, lasagna, soda, and other yummy foods.  
  
Me before Food: --  
  
Me after Food:   
  
Then, we got up, and walked together into a blue-and-white portal to the Sprit World.  
  
Kurama P.O.V.  
  
We were still on the lookout for Hiei. Koenma had gathered us all, and he was saying, "We need to find Hiei, or he could destroy the whole Ningenkai!" Then, the door to the room opened, and in walked Hiei...and Yaru? We stared as they walked in, and Yusuke then exclaimed, "Holy cheese on rye! She didn't die!"  
  
Koenma stuttered, "B-but how? My map was supposed to track down your Jaganshi's energy." Yaru glared at the Prince of the Dead. "So, you were tracking me? Well, to tell you the truth, my Jagan hasn't been working." Koenma nodded in "understanding", and then said, "And you, Hiei...I am expecti-"Hiei growled, "I am not doing any extra work!" He sat down, and Koenma sighed. "Fine, fine...I'll just ask George to stamp my paperwork. Anyways, I want to ask you something, Yaru...will you be a Spirt Detective?"  
  
Wee all braced for a loud tirade of rejection from Yaru. So, it would only be surprising to us if Yaru said yes, right? Well, we nearly had heart attacks when Yaru replied with, "Fine! But, don't expect that much from me!" Koenma said in a relived tone, "Thank you. Now, your first mission will be very tough-not too you guys though". I think he meant us boys. He gave us directions, and we left.  
  
Later on, I realized that Koenma had probably meant the mission was not our first mission. It was really hard! These chimeras were in the forest, which was full of ugly plants that were acidic and carnivorous; did I forget to mention the chimeras were butt ugly, their blood was acid, and they were (unfortunately) intelligent? They challenged us to a tournament, where we worked on teams.  
  
They choose the teams, and the fighting was quite...harsh on Kuwabara and Yusuke. The humans couldn't use their spiritual weapons, so they had to use brute force. And, of course, they had to get away from the chimeras before the blood spattered on them. They still won, but they both had acid on their clothing and you could smell the raw flesh. I put a balm from a plant I found on their wounds, while Hiei and Yaru (possibly the best team ever) beat the crap out of two elderly chimeras...I would feel sorry for them, but...  
  
Then, to my surprise, I saw a human sitting next to the last chimera. They stepped up and said, "We have decided to fight you one last time! We will admit defeat if you win...however, this is a fight to the death, and if you lose, everyone dies." Then, they pointed at Yaru and me. "We will fight you two." Surprised, I stepped onto the raised circle. Yaru did the same with a blank expression- probably hiding surprise behind it. Then, the battle started. I swung my rose whip out, and Yaru whipped out her sword.  
  
The battlefield was half-dissolved, and no of the acid was on us. We had managed to get the chimera to get blood on his fellow teammate. The human glared at us with obvious pain, and then whipped out a box. "We aren't over with you yet!" He opened the box, and a smoke came out. I knew what the box was-It was a Box of Eden...  
  
I looked frantically about for Yaru. My tail brushed against my leg, and my ears twitched to try to find a sound from Yaru. Instead, my acute nose picked up the scent of roses, and the smoke cleared away with a breeze. Yaru was gone, and the fox from my dreams-Hiroma-stood there.  
  
I gaped as she flicked her silver hair to the side. Then, Hiroma saw me, walked over. "Hello, cousin Youko..." She started as I squinted at her. "Who are you!?" She smiled, and then said, "I see... my spell didn't wear off yet." She started to sing a verse in a different language. The tone of the music stopped my heart for a few seconds as the strong, powerful tune ran through my ears. It traveled to my brain, and, and memories started to trickle in my head. As the stream got bigger, the memories came faster. She stopped singing, and my organs started to work again. I remembered everything.  
  
She had been my best friend, always there for me. We had hidden together when bounty hunters killed our parents and the elder kitsuine. She had taught me to be happy after we were orphaned, and our lives were from then on carefree and happy. However, when she was 9 (in demon years), the same bounty hunters who had killed our family had slaughtered her. She had erased my memories before I died. But, they now filled my mind with clarity and for the first time in a long time, my eyes watered.  
  
The chimera and human started to whimper, bringing me back to the real world. My cousin was advancing on them, with a very mean-looking plant on her arm. I wiped my eyes, and smirked as my cousin killed them...she probably hadn't been able to feel the joy of killing a victim for a long time. I watched in satisfaction as the plant literally chewed the two whimpering idiots. Fools, they were. When Hiroma finished feeding her plant, I got up, and she ran into my waiting arms. I hugged her, and whispered, "So nice to see you again." Hiei then stepped out of the smoke. His eye twitched as he looked at the acid covered spot near the edge of the arena. I laughed, as my hair turned red, and Yaru walked over to Hiei.  
  
The two shared a look, and I saw many unanswered questions pass between them as they were answered. Their expressions were unnervingly deep, and when their eyes broke apart, I sighed. When I had opened my eyes, I nearly choked. Hiei and Yaru were kissing! At first I wanted to slap Hiei for kissing MY cousin, but then I realized that she had survived for many years...and Hiei was a good person...well, uh, maybe not. I started to laugh as the smoke cleared, and the two humans saw the couple.  
  
Kuwabara fainted into Yusuke's arms (AN: not implying YAOI!)  
  
I know that ending sucked, but oh well. By the way, the answers for the contest thingy was Hojo and Kikyo! Hehe...I hate those two. GO TO H##, you $$#$!  
  
I'm so nice, aren't I?  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! (10!)  
  
Ya know, I might just write a yaoi next...but if I did, I would have to watch out for random inanimate objects in the hallways at school, especially those from Jenny (squared!)  
  
-- ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
It's currently Monday in LA, on April 19, 2004, at 6:06 (as my digital clock says). The next chapter will most likely be very short, but it will be the last... Oh, congrats to Marissa and miyako14! Sorry to Mar for not sending her the chapter though. However, I combined 10 and 11, so miyako14 has some more reading to do!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews people! I would love you if I knew who you were...(that doesn't include Kireishi, Minu, Jineka, Marissa, Jenny Jeong, and other insane people that I know; well, I still 'like' you...;;;)  
  
Give me your AOL sn if you have one! Or, IM me when I'm on! My sn: bluejaganshi (no space)  
  
Now, I must accent my ending with more copy and paste!  
  
ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! ENDING! REVIEW! I so evil! 


End file.
